Kitsuna, Daughter of the Fourth Hokage
by Arrow Jaguar
Summary: Kitsuna has returned to her homeland, but so much has changed! Her mission is to get Naruto in total control of his powers. Who's Laria? Find out! Story is settled in between after the 3rd dies and before Susake leaves. Sorry for all the spelling mess ups
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One, 4th Hage's Daughter

Kitsuna is unlike any other child. Her abilities are enhanced to superhuman levels, her chakra is almost limitless, her father, the Fourth Hage, thought of her as undefeatable. Her whole life she trained and trained, with only a fox as company, it was said she once met a man, but rumors seem to do that. She hid, only brief flashes of her shadow seen, traveling from village to village, but once rumors of the great daughter of the Fourth Hage died down, Kitsuna stopped running. She returned to her homeland, Village Hidden in the Leaves, to serve to new Hage. The fox is still seen with her, but she is still restless with training, a report of a massive explosion near where Kitsuna stayed was terrorizing. What was the child doing? Now she walks the daylight, with her fox by her side, people say she's hunting someone down, the boy whom her father died trapping the nine-tailed fox within, but rumors have that affect…

Kitsuna and Laria walked proudly throughout the village. Kitsuna wearing her father's jacket with a shinobi jacket under it. Villagers stopped and stared, whispering to each other. Kitsuna didn't care, she was back, and she could get back to the life she left behind. Kakashi, her little brother, training, and of course, the delicious ramen! When she thought of the little ramen shop, her father came into mind. He loved that store. Laria sensed Kitsuna's uneasiness. "Your father would be proud Kitsuna. You returned, that's all that matters. Lady Hage asked you to come, and you did, our mission is to train the boy. Jiraya may think he's doing a great job, but Naruto needs special attention. Face it; we'll be heroes by the end of this year." The vixen seemed pleased with herself and jumped onto a building roof. "Let's speed this up." Kitsuna laughed and followed the red fox.

Kitsuna and Laria arrived at Lady Hage's door. Voices were inside. It was Lady Hage and Kakashi talking about Naruto. Kitsuna decided it was a good time for her to come in. "He needs better training from someone who knows and understands the power!" Kakashi was saying.

"Jiraya is doing a fine job." Lady Hage retorted.

"I highly doubt that. Toads tend to be lazy." Kitsuna said as she leaned against the doorway. Laria beside her flicked her tails, all eight of them.

"Kitsuna! What are you doing here?" Kakashi said with his eye wide.

"A favor."

"You came late." Lady Hage yawned.

"Blame the fox; we had to visit the memorial shrine."

"Excuse me, but it was your father!" Laria said good naturedly.

"I still don't understand, Lady Hage, why is Kitsuna here?" said Kakashi.

"The only person who truly understands the nine-tailed fox's power, is well, a fox. Kitsuna is just here because of Laria. Now, you two better find a place to stay and a place to train, far away. I don't want the village harmed while you're training."

"Yes Lady Hage. May I have a request?" Kitsuna clasped her hands together and bowed.

"What?"

"Can I stay with-?"

"You can stay with me, I have an extra bed." Kakashi cut in.

"I was about to ask that." Kitsuna laughed.

"I'll be fine with the boy." Laria grunted.

"Permission granted, now leave, I have work to do." Lady Hage went to her desk and sat down, opening a book.

"I have some catching up to do, I'll drop my stuff off at your place, but this means nothing." Kitsuna laughed, Kakashi always had a crush on her, but she left before anything could happen. Kakashi nodded, and then walked away.

"Going to find someone?" Laria's paws made clicking sounds as they walked down the streets.

"Of course, will you take my bags to Kakashi's house? I need to find Naruto."

"Don't stay out late." Laria held the bag in her mouth and started walking away.

Kitsuna walked toward the ramen shop by instinct. She had been gone so long; her feet just took her there. Only a boy sat in the front, the man and his assistant were cooking some more. Kitsuna sat down. "I'll have some Barb-B-Q Pork Ramen please." The man looked at like he was looking at a ghost.

"Kitsuna? Is that you?"

"Been too long friend." She laughed.

"Wow! Well for the 4th Hage's daughter, it's on the house for the first bowl."

"Thanks." The boy looked at her with ramen in his mouth.

"You're the 4th Hage's daughter?" He whispered.

"Excuse Naruto, he's too young to remember anything from that time." The man bowed.

"Naruto eh? I've been looking for you. In fact, I'll buy dinner and we can talk."

Naruto seemed uneasy about her. He thought she might hold a grudge because of the nine-tailed fox that was sealed within him, but Kitsuna knew it was her father's choice, and the only way to truly save the village. They talked for hours about the village, training, Land of Waves, Naruto, Ooroachimaru, jutsus, and of course, a little about her father. When the stars twinkled in the sky, Kitsuna finally said, "Don't be late, tomorrow we start training." Naruto gave her a surprised look; Kitsuna waved and started walking to Kakashi's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, Training with a Fox?

Kitsuna woke the next morning in Kakashi's house; he seemed to had never come back. She shrugged and got dressed. She left her father's robe on her bag, and put on her fingerless gloves with the Leaf Village symbol, and tied her forehead cover in her red hair. Laria stirred beside her. Kitsuna stroked the fox and fixed her bed. She looked inside Kakashi's fridge and found nothing. "Men." Was all she could say. When Laria woke up, cleaned her fur, and was ready, both fox and master set off to meet Naruto.

"Laria, I'll meet you at the waterfall, I don't want Naruto to know who his teacher is until we get there." Kitsuna laughed a little.

"Okay!" Laria smiled and cocked her head, then jumped onto a rooftop and headed toward the waterfall outside of the village.

Kitsuna sat at the ramen shop, waiting for Naruto. Kakashi surprisingly joined her and ordered nothing. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing, Laria should still be training Naruto. Are you asking me on a date?"

"More like a catch up on everything that's happened meeting."

"A date. Sure, where?" Kitsuna's blue eyes and Kakashi's one dark eye met.

"The place we first met."

"I'll be there."

Kitsuna had a sudden urge to kiss him. She pushed it away as Naruto ran up.

"I'm here!" he said out of breath.

"I can tell, Ka-?" Kakashi was already gone. She shrugged and paid the ramen man. "Let's get out of here, we're burning daylight."

An hour later Kitsuna and Naruto could see the waterfall. It was perfect, water to practice chakra control, open area for accidents, and smooth stones so Laria didn't cut her pads. "We're here." Kitsuna said at last, she sat down and leaned against a tree. Naruto gave her a questioning look.

"Uh, aren't you going to train me?"

"No, she is." Kitsuna pointed at the approaching fox.

Naruto didn't believe it. "A fox? Yeah right, come on I know you like foxes, but a fox sensei? I wouldn't understand what it was trying to tell me, I can't speak fox, Fox Lady!"

Laria took it as an insult. "I, am not those wrenched forest foxes, they sleep in the ground! I keep my fur shiny so it catches the light. She is not a "Fox Lady" if you must call her anything but her name, she is the Fox Sage."

"Yeah sure fox, I can really believe th-! You just spoke! What? How? I confused!"

"You should be. Laria Naruto, Naruto Laria. Good now we all know each other. I sit here and watch, Laria trains you. Comprende?"

"But! It's a fox! What can a fox teach me?"

Laria swiftly kicked Naruto behind the knee, used a tail to trip him completely, and held him down with a paw and snarled, "Don't ever insult me, I can kill you faster than you could use the fox's power on me!" she let him up and sat down, all tails thrashing.

"That's lesson number one!" Kitsuna held one finger up. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of them training. Today Laria would only test his limits and skills, tomorrow she would train him physically, and the real training would begin. After a few hours the sun was directly above them and Laria called for a break. "This kid doesn't give up! He's like you in many ways, way ahead in jutsus, crafty in his attacks, bleeds a lot, and doesn't know when to give up." Laria pushed herself up and asked, "Can I borrow some chakra, I've used too much."

"Sure. If you want to tire him out faster, just use a chakra stealing jutsu." Kitsuna focused chakra in her hand and evenly poured it into Laria.

"Thanks, I'll use both pieces of advice wisely."

"I'm going back to the village, when you two get back, I'll have your stuff at his house." Kitsuna waved and started walking toward the village.

An hour or two later, a class was ending. Konoharmaru and his friends went home. The teacher was walking outside when Kitsuna jumped in front of him. "Hello Iruka." The man stared at her like a ghost, and then realized who she was and embraced her. "Kitsuna! Wow! It's really you!"

"It's been awhile." She acted like she was pondering.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"My fox is training Naruto; I just came to see everyone."

"Ah, I remember Laria. She'll have a tough time with him; I had him as a student."

"Yeah he told me."

"I heard that you surpassed your father and now you're the best ninja in the world, is that true?"

"Maybe not in the whole world, but yes, I did surpass him. When I mastered the only jutsu he couldn't, I felt a little bad." Kitsuna confessed.

"He would be proud, look I have to go and help a friend; I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

Kitsuna nodded. As Iruka walked away, she thought of everyone she left behind. They all changed so much; it was like she was standing still as they continued their lives. She smiled to herself and went to find some kids to talk to, some that had no idea who she was.

She found a boy (with really think eyebrows) on crouches trying to walk up stairs. "I don't think you should be doing that." She said, the boy whipped around and stared at her.

"I need to train, I'm tired of sitting around, waiting to get better!" Immediately, she saw Gui in his face.

"Is your sensei Gui?"

"Yes, Gui-sensei is the best teacher in the world!"

"Wow, everyone's repeating. Anyways, if you really want to train, you should train mentally, not physically, you'll just hurt yourself more."

"That's what Lady Hage said!"

"And she was right, go read a book or something. In a few days you can train and I'll help out."

"Really?" he eyes were shining, "You would do that? I'm Rock Lee, and I accept your offer!"

"Well Lee, tell Gui that the Fox Sage is going to train you for awhile." She smiled.

"Thank you kind lady!" he bowed awkwardly and limped away.

Kitsuna smiled to herself and look at the sky, sunset was nearing, and she had to meet Kakashi. She jumped to the top of the stairs and looked down. Far away, she saw a small puff of smoke, she laughed. "Poor Naruto, he made Laria mad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, First Date, First Student

Kitsuna arrived at the shrine. This was where they had first met, both remembering someone, Kitsuna her father, Kakashi Obito. Kitsuna found her fathers name and wiped the falling rain off. She almost felt like crying. It had been 12 years since he died, but the pain was there, sharp as ever. She stared at the name and felt rain falling down her face, and tears. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, then all of a sudden, Kakashi was there, standing over her. "You still miss him."

"Of course I do." She said with her head down.

"You have every right to. He was there for you every time you needed him. Now, he's gone." Kitsuna stood up and hugged Kakashi.

"Thank you. For the two short years I was still at the Village and him gone, you were there, you filled that spot. When I left, you walked with me until I reached the Land of Waves. You even gave me Laria. She means more to me than anything." She dried her tears and let go of Kakashi. "Now lets get out of here, the sadness is killing me." Kitsuna laughed and started to walk away. Kakashi caught up and held her hand, she let him.

Laria panted. "Stupid boy! A rock has more sense than you!" Naruto gasped for air. "Are we done yet?"

"Yes, in fact we are. Let's go to your home, or whatever you might call a cardboard box." Laria swiftly walked away, leaving Naruto to catch up.

"Wait, my home? Why my home?"

"I need a place to stay; Kakashi doesn't like animals in his house." Actually, he insisted that she'd stay, but Laria wanted to inspect the boy's habits.

"Okay, but why don't you go find someone else to live with?"

"I'm allergic." Laria said sarcastically.

"Really! I want to know why!"

"I want to be able to find you faster; I'd need Kitsuna to not look like some forest fox. But if I'm there with you all the time, I'll look okay."

"Fine, just don't touch my ramen."

"Oh, I don't eat human food; I eat raw meat, squirrels, small dogs, cow livers."

Naruto looked sick. "Geez boy! I eat normally, eggs mixed with milk and noodles. It tastes better than it sounds." Laria nodded to herself and sped up.

Naruto and Laria arrived at one of the gates. Laria spoke softly to him, "Remember no one really knows I can talk, if someone asks I'm the Fox Sage's summoning creature. Okay?"

Naruto nodded. He walked through the doors and headed toward to ramen shop. Laria caught up and bit his leg. Then while the blood trickled down she glared at him. Naruto rolled his eyes as his stomach growled. He led the fox into his house and looked through his fridge. "Come on! Fox, why couldn't we go to the ramen shop?"

Laria glared at him and flicked her tails. "You will call me Laria or Laria-sensei. You are banned from ramen except at dinner in the house, you will now eat vegetables and fruits during the day. Tonight though is special, we are going to join some friends of yours at a little joint down town."

Naruto gave her a blank stare, "Which friends? How?"

"While you were making shadow clones, I used a clone steal and made it go tell Sakura, Rock Lee, Hintata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Choji, and someone special where we were having a "Just for Nothing" dinner." Laria smiled.

Naruto stared at her with an open mouth. "'Just for Nothing' dinner? Someone special? Are all foxes this cruel?"

Laria acted like she was pondering and answered, "Yeah, pretty much."

"What about the Fox Sage? What's she doing?"

Laria saw no point in lying. "She's on a date with Kakashi."

Naruto's eye twitched.

"Yeah, my response as well. Now find something non dirty to wear, and take a bath somewhere, you stink."

"What about you? Why don't you take a bath?"

"I have my own ways." She wrapped her tails around her, formed hand signs with her tails, and a gush of water came down directly on her, and then she used some more and dried herself. As her fur flattened she said with a grin, "There."

Kitsuna leaned on Kakashi's shoulder as they walked around the park. "I haven't seen Jiraya in awhile, how is the old man?"

"He's been tracking down Ooroachimaru, I think Jiraya was mad that Ooroachimaru defeated, or at least went toe to toe with the 3rd Hage. I was just amazed that Ooroachimaru came out alive. Now he's trying to capture Sasuke. Lady Hage thinks that the village won't be safe until Sasuke is rid of the curse mark."

"Everything has changed, hasn't it? I know I have. I learned so much on my run. I can shoot arrows with deadly skill, use a sword, I know jutsus that some kids dream of, and I learned a lot about myself."

"I have one question before we take this relationship any further," Kakashi stopped Kitsuna, "I heard that you met a man on your travels, people said you two were engaged, is that true?" Kakashi looked at her with such love; it made her heart skip a beat.

"No. I met a man, he broke my heart, and I killed him, end of story." Kitsuna walked ahead.

Kakashi caught up and walked beside her, silent, for the rest of their date.

Laria woke from her nap, Naruto would be back any minute now from his party. Little did he know that the special guest was Iruka-sensei. The boy needed to look at his past, and then run full heartedly toward his future. Naruto opened the door, put leftovers in the fridge, patted Laria on the head while saying, "Lets train harder tomorrow." And then he went to bed. Laria grinned inside. Once his snoring was heard, she jumped through an open window and ran to the forest to join her species for the full moon night.


End file.
